Rabbits and Foster Homes
by the-real-jared-kleinman
Summary: He knew that he had been gone for a long time, living captive in a soundproof house designed to be his own personal hell. He didn't know that he'd been gone for seven years, or how much the world had changed since then. But he was rescued, and he had time to learn. -Bakugou kidnaps Izuku at thirteen and holds him captive for the next seven years, Todoroki is suspicious. Tododeku.
1. Cages and Crying and Hoping for Dying

"What did I say about leaving, Deku?" he yelled, dragging the younger boy back into the soundproof house. "You're going back into the Cage."

"N-no, please! Please, please, not the Cage, sir! I'm sorry, so sorry, please, anything but the Cage!" he pleaded, crying as his weak hands went up to pull at the stronger one gripping the back of his shirt.

"You will be sorry." was the only reply he got before he was thrown back into the Cage, a small dog crate in the corner of the bedroom. The Cage door was locked, and while he was in the Cage his hands were tethered to the far wall. Master also locked the soundproofed bedroom door, so he was alone with nothing but suffocating silence and the dark. He hated the dark. Left in the dark with nothing but his thoughts and the tiny hope that _maybe today is the day he finally kills me_. He knew now, knew that he absolutely hated his captor. Before, before Here, when the two were younger and all Bakugou had done was beat him half to death once a week, he hadn't known for sure, just knew that he still had hope that the two of them could be friends. Then came The Day, when Bakugou had asked him over again and he had thought that maybe, maybe they were going to be friends again, and everything would be okay.

Instead, he had been knocked out and taken to the first Here, where Bakugou used to visit every other day, until he said he was out of school. Then he was taken to a new Here, where he wore a collar and Bakugou was always there. Except when he was doing his job of being the #4 hero, just behind Endeavor and two others from Bakugou's class. He wished he would get more outside news, but other than what he could gleam from Bakugou's complaining he had nothing. The curtains were too heavy for him to move, and every time he tried he would just be exhausted. This Here was almost worse than the last one, because that Here he might've never had the temptation of light, but at least he could see better and had time where he could move and was alone, so he could check for ways out.

This Here, he could move better sometimes, but he was only alone for eight hours or less, sometimes not at all, and was always unable to see at all. At least he had comfy stuff to sleep on, and Bakugou actually asked if he wanted particular foods when he'd been good for awhile.

The reason he'd been trying to leave today was because he hadn't heard the click that meant that the door was locked, and his blindfold had been taken off and not put back on. He thought that he might've actually had a chance to get out. He scoffed to himself. Load of good that did him. He idly wondered when his next meal would be. He hoped soon. Something warm would be nice, but that only comes when he'd been good. He thought that maybe today he would've gotten katsudon, but that hope was dashed once he decided that he'd actually try to escape. He didn't know why he even tried to leave anymore, because he'd never been sucessful before. What was the definition of insanity again? To do the same thing over and over and expect a different result. He'd been doing that a lot lately, hadn't he? Oh well. Now, he'll get more training, and maybe this time he'd actually break completely. He knew he was already cracked, and wondered what sort of test Bakugou would use this time. Last time he had left the door unlocked and open, said if he wanted to he could just walk out, then beat him every time he tried. Then, once he had gotten the message, he was rewarded with a bath and katsudon. Then he got asked the question again, and left the door alone.

He wondered when he had gotten used to not wearing clothes. He knew it was a long time ago, but didn't know when, exactly. Maybe sometime before they switched Heres? He thinks it was sometime around then, so before three years had passed. He knows he must've been away for at least five years, because he came to the first Here before their third year of junior high, so then four years he'd been in the old Here, before moving to this one. Then maybe a year in this Here, so five years.

Why was he even trying to keep track of time? He knew the only way to escape was death, so why know how much time he'd been in his own personal hell?

'To keep yourself sane.' A small part of him whispered. But hadn't he just established that his behavior was that of one not sane? He was crazy, that's all there was to it.


	2. Cages and Broken Bars

He thinks he must've fallen asleep, because suddenly he hears loud banging even through the soundproof door and the sound of cutting metal. He curls in on himself, crying and trying to claw at his ears to make it stop make it stop!!

Then it suddenly stops, and the bedroom is flooded with light, and only then does he realize that he knocked his blindfold back off and Bakugou's gonna be angry. He whimpers, trying to make himself smaller. Then a voice makes it through the static in his head, but it's not Bakugou's, and he thinks for a brief second that this might be a rescuer, but that's replaced with the dread that, oh, this is his test. Is he going to accept the stranger's help and get punished or stay and pass. He curls into himself tighter, not even paying attention to what the person is saying. Then the person's voice is joined by another- also not Bakugou- and the two have a conversation. He tries to tune into the talking, but all he gleams is 'abuse', 'move him', and 'might have to sedate'. Those mean something other than what he thinks it should, probably, so he straightens up to hear better. He opens his eyes again, and is met with red and white hair, kind eyes, and an outstretched hand that is low and not moving. He stares at it, and then registers the person is talking.

"-can you hear me?" He nods, and the person sighs in relief. "My name's Todoroki, and I'm going to get you out of here. Do you know how long you've been here?" he nods again, then holds up five fingers. "Five days?"

He shakes his head, then deciding to try sign language. "Five years." he signs, and Todoroki nods.

"Can you speak?" Todoroki asks.

"Dry throat," He rasps out. Todoroki nods again.

"My friend Kirishima here has a blanket for you. Do you think you can stand?" Todoroki asks. He shakes his head. "Alright. Would you mind if I carry you?" He shakes his head again, wrapping the offered blanket around himself. Once he's set, Todoroki gently picks him up bridal-style, and makes his way through the Here with caution. "Bakugou has been arrested, facing charges of abduction of a minor, and several other charges. He should be going away for a very long time." He just curled in on himself tighter. "Now, I'm going to hand you off to a paramedic, who's going to treat any small injuries. I'll be right by you the whole time."

Then all of a sudden they're Outside, someplace he had only barely glimpsed. He can tell they're in the country, nowhere near people, and he understands now how Bakugou kept him here so easy. He grips Todoroki's shirt, and Todoroki gently squeezes his upper arm in a gesture like 'I'm here, don't worry.'

Todoroki takes him to an ambulance, where he gets set down gently on a bed with Todoroki sitting next to him. A small girl comes over with blonde hair pulled into a bun, and it briefly flickers through his head that she looks like a young Recovery Girl. The girl seems to have a Quirk just like Recovery Girl too, because she briefly kisses his hand and he can feel his bruises and stuff dissapear. He smiles gently, and she hands him a water bottle, telling him to drink a little bit. He tries to open it, but isn't strong enough, and so he wordlessly asks Todoroki to do it for him. Todoroki does, and he sips on the cool water as the girl shuffles around the ambulance.

Eventually, she tuts, turning on a light and shutting the ambulance door. She explains that they're taking him to a hospital, where he can get examined more thoroughly. He nods, but grips Todoroki's shirt tighter anyways.

On the ride, she has him lay down while she straps him in loosely on the waist, she explains it's to make sure he doesn't fall off the gurney. Like a seatbelt. Todoroki sits on a bench built into the ambulance wall, holding his hand gently and squeezing back every time he squeezes to let him know Todoroki's still there and that it's not a dream.

OwO

By the time we had gotten to the hospital, the kid had succumbed to the anisthesia, and his face had smoothed out. I watched as he was wheeled in, then was taken to the side for my police statement. I described the kid's condition, and how he had seemed to be sixteen or so, and said that he had been captive for at least five years. He knew sign language, and Japanese, so it was safe to say he was local, not from out of the country. They confirmed, and said they'd look for any missing person's cases opened up in the last five years. Then, I hurried up to the kid's hospital room, and sat by his side, holding his hand. I didn't know why, but I felt like I had to protect this kid, whoever he was.

OwO

Drowsily, he opened his eyes, blinking them several times to get rid of the dreamlike lights. He blinked again, before his eyes came to rest lazily on his hand, where another hand held his. He followed the line of the hand, to the arm, to a sleeping person with hair that was half white and half red. He squeezed the hand, and got a little warm fuzzy feeling when it was squeezed back.

Then he remembered.

This wasn't a dream.

He was okay.

He had been saved by this man, who was now sleeping.

He squeezed the hand again, and that was enough to wake up Todoroki. He lifted his head, yawning, and stretched with the one hand that wasn't holding his. Then Todoroki looked over at him, and he waved with his free hand. He cleared his throat, then croaked out, "Thank you. My... my name, is Izuku Midoriya. I- *cough* was thirteen when I was taken... I'm the same age as Ka- Bakugou. He-" He erupted into coughs, and Todoroki instantly offered him an open water bottle. He took it and drank a bit. "He kept me somewhere other than where I was until he graduated from UA, then he moved me where I was when you found me." He took another sip. "My mom'll be worried sick. I know it might've been more than five years, but it has to have been at least that many."

Todoroki cleared his throat, too. "I think, it's been seven years. Bakugou is twenty. You must be twenty, too, if you're the same age as him."

"Oh." Even to him, his voice sounded small.

"Are you okay with seeing a nurse or doctor? I'm supposed to let them know when you woke up." Todoroki commented.

"Yeah, that- that's okay. I should probably be treated ASAP." he said.

Todoroki walked around his bed, tapping a blue button on a remote by the bed. "They should be here in two or three minutes."

"Thank you." He whispered, barely audible even to him. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Thank you."

"It wasn't anything that any decent human wouldn't've, really." Todoroki rubbed the base of his neck awkwardly.

"No, really-" They were cut off by a nurse knocking on the door, then walking in.

"Oh, good, you're awake. My name's Amane, and I'm a nurse here at the hospital. I'm just going to check you over for injuries, and then a couple people would like to ask you some questions about your... experiences, if it's alright. You can say no, if you would like, there's no need for you to force yourself if you wouldn't like to." she said, slowly approaching him and placing the clipboard in her hands on the table by his bed. "My Quirk allows me to see the full extent of your injuries, so you won't need to move or anything. I just need to touch your hand for a minute, and then we'll be done, okay?"

"Okay..." he said, eying her a bit. He offered his hand to her, and she gently took it, closing her eyes for a bit. He exchanged a look with Todoroki, and then she opened her eyes again.

"Alright, looks like you're mostly okay, minus a fracture on one of your ribs and some minor bruising. I'll go get the doctor, and she'll ask you some questions about your medical history and things. That sound alright?" He nodded, and she left again. Todoroki sat back down, and Izuku grabbed the offered hand gratefully, needing the bit of reassurance that _this is real, he's free, he's not going back._

Not a minute later, a slightly older woman walked through the door, her black hair pulled into a ponytail. "Hello, I'm Mina Yanyourozu, and I'm your doctor. It's nice to meet you. Now, I'm just here to ask you a few questions, and then you can get some rest." He nodded, and she picked up the clipboard before rolling a chair over and sitting down. "Alright, first question, how old are you?"

"I think I'm either nineteen or twenty, depending on what today's date is." he replied after a bit of thought.

She scribbled something down, before continuing. "Alright, your full name is Izuku Midoriya, correct?" He nodded. "Midoriya-san, what's your birthday?"

"July fifteenth, 2XXX."

"Alright, that would make you 20. What is your Quirk?"

He gulped, avoiding eye contact and staring at his clasped hands. "I'm- I'm Quirkless."

"Alright. Have you had any concussions in the past?"

"Several. Before I was... taken the ones I got were always met with medical attention, but I know I've gotten a few since he took me and none of those were treated."

"Any fractures or broken bones?"

"I've broken my right wrist twice, my left leg three times, I fractured my pinkie, and broken my ribs at least three times. I've also broken my ankle once, and my left arm... four times. I think it was four."

"Thank you. Does anyone in your family have any genetically passed medical conditions?"

"My mother had a bone disease she got from her mother, but it's only passed in females of the family. I was tested for it about once a year until I was taken, and it was always negative. My father also had mild asthma that he passed to me, but it became a very minimal problem as I got older. Other than those two, nothing."

"Okay, any allergies?"

"A mild peanut allergy, and a pollen allergy, but that's it."

"Did you have any heart conditions or anything of that sort?"

"None."

"Alright, Thank you for answering all of my questions. Is there anything else pertaining to your health that I should know about?"

"I... occasionally, um, cough up blood? It's not very often though. And it's easy for me to get nosebleeds."

"What typically happens before you cough up blood?"

"Nothing, really, I just get this funny feeling in my lungs, then I start coughing. Then blood comes up. Just little specks."

"Alright. Do you feel well enough to answer some questions from the police?"

"Can... Can Todoroki-san stay with me for the questioning?"

"I'm sure that would be fine."

"Todoroki-san, would you, would you please stay with me during the questioning? You... you don't have to, and I understand that you might have more important things to do, and..." He trailed off, anxiously glancing at Todoroki and then back at his hands.

"Sure, Midoriya-san. I would be happy to, if it made you feel more comfortable." Todoroki answered. He turned back to the doctor, who looked to be trying to contain a bemused expression. "Yao-mi, can you ask Momo if she's still up for our meetup next week? I want to make sure she's not too busy."

"Sure." Yanyourozu said, smiling. "It'd be good for someone to drag her away from her work. Uraraka and Tsu try, but there's only so much they can do. See you around, Shouto." She turned back to him. "Midoriya-san, I'm going to send in Detective Naomasa. He's the leader of the task force associated with your missing persons case."

"Oh... okay." Izuku replied, nervous.

Todoroki gently squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back. "You don't have to, not right away."

"N-no, I can do this, I promise."

"Alright. Yao-mi, I think you can send them in. See you." Todoroki gave Yanyourozu a small wave with his unoccupied hand, and they were left alone for a bit.

Izuku wants to ask Todoroki about his Quirk so badly that it almost _hurts_ , but he stays silent, absolutely terrified of having to talk about the last Here.

A knock came from the door.


End file.
